


Hope in Sight

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're not a burden, Gerard. I just want you to know that. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excuse to write about one of my favorite pairings. Also, can you tell post-apocalypse is my favorite genre to write? Yeah, I probably need to branch out more...

Patrick's hands are firm on Gerard's shoulders as he angles him in a specific direction.

“Walk that way,” Patrick instructs from behind him.

Gerard scoffs. “Wha-”

“Just do it, you stubborn asshole.”

Gerard sighs heavily, but starts forward. He walks in what he hopes is a straight line for a few feet then stops.

“Why did you stop?” Patrick asks. His voice is close, like he had been following behind.

“I dunno,” Gerard says and his voice sounds odd in his ears. H's not sure how to describe the sound, almost like his voice is closer than it should be.”I just felt like I should.”

“Reach out.”

Gerard glances over his shoulder towards Patrick, for all the good that does him.

“Reach out,” Patrick repeats. “Straight forward.”

Gerard does and his knuckles scrape against something rough. He tries again palm flat out and feels cool concrete. He runs his hand up and then out, reaching as far as he can without stepping away. The concrete shows no sign of ending in any direction.

“A wall?”

“Yes.”

“You had me walk into a wall?” No wonder Gerard's voice sounded funny, the sound is being reflected off the wall just in front of him.

“I wasn't going to let you hit it,” Patrick says. “But, then you didn't, did you?”

The question sounds rhetorical. Gerard shrugs anyway.

“So, again, why did you stop?”

Gerard shrugs again. “I just felt like I should. Look, I still can't see the fucking thing. It's not like certain-possibility-of-walking-into-a-wall brought my eyesight back.”

“I think you can.”

Gerard rolls his eyes and turns back to Patrick, keeping his hand on the wall. He should probably just let it go, but he is glad to have something firm and solid to hold onto.

“I assure you,” Gerard says in what he hopes is Patrick’s general direction. “My world is still darker than the void of Satan's pupils. I cannot and did not see this fucking wall.”

“Wow, that was an oddly specific description. How do you know what Satan's pupils look like?” Patrick voice is coming from the direction Gerard is facing. Either Gerard's getting better at this guessing game or Patrick was polite enough to move to be in Gerard's line of non-existent sight. Which is totally something Patrick would do.

“I dropped acid once,” Gerard says haughtily, as if everyone should know that dropping acid gives you a chance to get a good look into the eyes of the devil himself. That was a weird night, but some of Gerard's most interesting surrealist artwork came from those few hours.

“Okay...” Gerard mind supplies an image of Patrick shaking his head exasperatedly, as if he can shake off Gerard's weirdness. Gerard knows that sight well. He's upset that he can't see it play out in front of him right now.

“Why should I even bother?” Gerard asks. “I'm an artist. What the fuck use is a blind artist? I'm less than useless. I'm a burden. You shouldn't have to deal with-”

“Gerard, stop it!” Gerard feels Patrick gather him in a hug and he automatically hugs back. “You're not useless and you're not a burden-”

“Yes I-”

“And I don't think you're even blind.”

Gerard tries to look down at Patrick and ends up whacking his chin off Patrick's head. It stings for a moment, but if it hurts Patrick, he's kind enough not to complain.

“What do you mean?” Gerard asks. “You think I'm playing some sort of elaborate prank?”

“No,” Patrick sighs in exasperation. “What I'm saying is I think your eyes are fine. I think what happened is something got damaged in your brain and it's not getting the signal from your eyes, or it's not getting it correctly and that's why you can't see.”

“That's-”

“I saw a report about it online. Some scientists were testing the theory. Basically, a neurologist might be able to see what happened and fix you so you can see again.”

Gerard squeezes Patrick tighter.

“You think they'd have any neurologists for sale at that Walmart we passed earlier?”

Patrick punches him, but only lightly, so Gerard knows he's not really mad.

“I was being serious,” Patrick complains. “Besides it was abandoned.”

“I know,” Gerard says. “I know, but it's a long shot.”

It is a long shot. It's more than a long shot, it's nearly impossible. Gerard's more likely to suddenly get beamed up by Scotty right now than he does finding a neurologist at all, much less on that can actually fix his eyes, or his brain. The theory is intriguing, though. Gerard can't deny there was something that kept him from walking headlong into the wall. If that something is actually his eyes in perfect working order then, well, Gerard has pinned his hopes on less before.

“Patrick.” Gerard leans down and kisses Patrick, their lips meeting on his first try. “Thank you.”

Patrick chuckles nervously and Gerard knows he's blushing. What he wouldn't give to be able to see Patrick blush again.

“You're not a burden, Gerard. I just want you to know that. I love you and I wouldn't trade you for the world.”

“Useless eyes and all?”

“ _Semi_ -useless eyes and all.” Patrick draws him in for another kiss. “Now let's keep moving, we should find shelter before it gets dark.”

“Makes no difference to me,” Gerard says.

Patrick takes his hand and leads him on down the cracked pavement. “I think it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fill me with determination!  
> Also, if you'd like to talk to me more my tumblr is [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
